


Supernaturalstuck #413720

by Pram_The_Oracle



Series: DaveJade Spacetime Week 2018 [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pram_The_Oracle/pseuds/Pram_The_Oracle
Summary: 2018 Davejade Spacetime Week Sunday 28 October Prompt: SupernaturalFlushed Dave x JadeDrabble set in a Supernaturalstuck universe. Dirk and Dave thought this was going to be a normal ghost hunt.





	Supernaturalstuck #413720

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural AU (of course) with the Striders taking over the role of the winchesters, and John taking over Castiel. Jade is… well, you’ll see.

“Shit.” You muttered, as you toss the now deadweight rifle behind you and continue to run deeper into the forest.

This was supposed to be a routine job. You and Dirk did your research, talked to the locals, and prepared to hunt down a single ghost. You were not in anyway ready to be smack dab in the middle of a turf war between werewolves, vampires, and, for some reason, multiple clown ghosts.

You shiver involuntarily as you remember about those fucking juggalos. You think that’s what they were at least. Anyway, what’s important is what you were running away from. Glancing back, you can see the vampire far away behind you half hidden behind some foliage.

Then the world turned sideways and upside down as you trip. Dammit, rookie mistake. As you finally land on your back you can see the vampire right on top of you. You briefly wonder if Death by vampire would warrant divine intervention from John. Probably not. Angels are such jerks. You futilely grasp for a branch or something to try and stab the vampire before it can kill you.

As luck would have it, you didn’t need to. A blur slammed into the vampire’s side. You quickly stand up to get a better view. It seems one of the werewolves decided it hates the vampire more than you and is going hog wild tearing the vampire a new one. You carefully walk backwards and try to get a headstart and run away, but the werewolf was quick to finish and turned to look at you.

“Whoa there, I’m on your side. I’m just here to kill these killer clown ghosts, alright?” You gesture to yourself, and make a hands up motion. The werewolf for its part just pads closer to you, giving you a better look at her.

You wonder why you called it a her, as the moonlight breaks through the clouds to give you a better look at your savior and/or murderer. She seems to be smaller than the average werewolf. In fact, she looks more like a dog, with striking green eyes. Wait, Green?

“Jade? Is that you?”

The werewolf barked happily, as if it didn’t just rip apart an undead. In fact, you can still see some bits of gore on her fur. You recall hitting it off with a local hunter of the area named Jade while you gathering information on your mark. She explicitly warned you and your brother from entering this particular part of the forest. You were mostly lost in her long raven hair and her green eyes while Dirk remembered the important bits.

“Sup. So you’re a werewolf huh?”

She growled, then made a head shaking motion. She suddenly made some digging motions with her paw, and when she finished she barked happily and wagged her tail again. You look around in case any other horrible things that bump in the night decide to jump you. Glad that there aren’t any signs of such things, you move in closer to see what she dug. It was roughly in the shape of the word…

“Dog. Oh! Weredog huh.” Jade barked and nodded her adorably furry head. You wonder how that came to be. Maybe there’s even a were-poodle or a were-chihuahua. Or a werepug. While you were briefly considering who would win in a fight, a were-retriever or a were-dalmation, Jade made another digging motion.

“Take. Me. With- oh hell naw!” You back away, shaking your head sideways vigorously as you you hold your hands over your chest in an X position. “Listen, I’m grateful that you saved my life and all, but I can’t take you with me.”

Jade proceeded to do the full canine begging routine. The sad puppy dog eyes, the whining, the tilting of her head.

You groan. You can perfectly picture Dirk’s response...

===

“No.” 

“Oh come on Dirk, she promised she’ll be good!”

“Dave,” Dirk said, as he glanced again at the devilbeast, “that’s a Weredog.”

“Again, she promised that she’ll be good! Unlike werewolves she doesn’t go into a frenzy every full moon.” You gestured to Jade, who was happily wagging her tail.

“Still no.” Dirk said, continuing to pack the leftover gear form their hunt. Dirk managed to get rid of the ghosts by himself, so all that’s left to do is get the hell out of here.

“Oh come on bro, I owe her my life!” You said, as Jade lies flat on her stomach making a whining sound

“True, but it was still your own damn fault that you split up from me and didn’t look where you were going.” Dirk slammed the trunk of the car, before looking at Jade. Jade was doing her best to pull off the sad puppy dog eyes.

Dirk sighed. You discreetly make a fist pump motion. No Strider can resist the puppy dog routine. “I’m going to regret this, but… sure, she can come. But just to the next town, got it?”

“Sweet.” You give Jade a congratulatory pat, and she gave you a congratulatory lick on your hand. Yuck.

“But one of us has to sit in the back with her and keep her company.” He said with a smirk, taking the driver’s seat for himself.

You groan. This was going to be a long trip

A few hours later, come morning and the moon disappearing, you change your mind. Because that’s when the smelly, heavy, supernatural beast turned into a nice smelling, soft, and very beautiful girl. Who was naked.

As you and Dirk share a nod through the rear view mirror, you hope that the next town is quite some ways away.


End file.
